Support elements for semiconductor devices are used for combining smaller semiconductor devices to form larger units, which are then easier to handle. For example, semiconductor lasers are applied to such support elements, with contacting pads for the contacting of the semiconductor laser then being provided on the support element. In this way, a semiconductor laser module which is easier to handle and contact is provided.
In the case of such semiconductor constructions, usually a smaller chip, for example a semiconductor laser, is attached on a support element, usually a semiconductor substrate, having a greater extent. The attachment of a semiconductor device on a support element is often realized by soldering or by soldering processes, an air gap that is present between the semiconductor device and the support element then being sealed with an adhesive fluid. One result of this is that the air gap is sealed and another result is that the mechanical connection between the support element and the semiconductor device is improved.
To adhesively bond such a semiconductor device on the support element, firstly an adhesive in the form of an adhesive fluid is applied to the support element and then the semiconductor device is introduced or immersed into this adhesive fluid, so that an adhesive connection can occur between the two parts. The disadvantage of this is that the adhesive fluid can run or smear on the support element and thereby soil for example the contact pads or other regions of the support element. The tendency of the adhesive fluid to run or smear depends in this case on the viscosity of the adhesive fluid and its surface tension and also on the nature of the surface of the support element.
Such a support element 100 according to the prior art is shown in FIG. 7. Arranged on this support element 100 are three contact pads 500, and also a semiconductor device 300. The semiconductor device 300 is attached on the support element 100 by means of an adhesive fluid 400, the adhesive fluid 400 having been applied to the support element 100, where it has then run on the surface of the support element. In a region 450, the adhesive fluid 400 has flowed onto a contact pad 500 and soiled it.
The problem of the adhesive fluid running or smearing has until now been kept under control by dosing the adhesive fluid in very exact quantities and keeping its viscosity under close control. A disadvantage of this procedure is that the dosing of small amounts is laborious, and therefore increasing dosing accuracy also necessitates an increased dosing time and consequently a longer process time. Although increased viscosities of the adhesive fluid reduce the problem of the adhesive running, such high-viscosity fluids are difficult to process, so that here the viscosity of the adhesive fluid is subject to a process-related technical limit.
The adhesive fluid still had to be placed exactly on the support element to avoid even an exactly dosed and viscosity-controlled adhesive fluid running into undesired regions. Exact positioning of the fluid application is in turn cost-intensive and requires further process time.
A further possible way of avoiding soiling of contact pads or the surface of the support element was successfully found in making the distance between the adhesive fluid and the contact pads relatively great. However, this is not always desired in terms of structural design and for reasons of cost.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a support element for semiconductor devices, a semiconductor component, and also a method for connecting a semiconductor device to the surface of a support element, with which in each case a fluid, in particular an adhesive fluid, can be arranged without soiling other regions.